A Seneca Story
by Inurayhannah
Summary: This is about the life of a seneca student. Set during the 2007-2008 school year. This story is being discontiued beacuse there is no readers.
1. Preface

A.N: I do not own Inuyasha or Angel

**My 7th period teacher gave me th idea to do this story beacuse our study hall is kinda weird. The story takes place in the 2007-2008 school year and the students are in 10th and 11th grade. The School district is seneca Valley and the county is Butler and thats about all im keeping the same. The charcters are from Inuyasha and angel except for Willow who guest appers in Angel and Faith who also guest apears in Angel. **

Heres most of the characters I will be using (may add more later on in the story):

Kanna Ray Boris-15 year old blind (can see out of her right eye a little bit) Sophmore at Seneca Valley. Lives in a 4 bedroom bi-level house with her 13 year old brother Hakudoshi, 27 year old Kageromaru and his girlfriend Jenna (who Kanna doesnt like for many reasons), mom Yuka, dad Timothy, Three dogs Cody, Becker and Hanson on a 13 acre farm with twelve cows on a two lane highway in New Carrington. Friends with Kagome and

Sango Morgan-16 year old Junior at Seneca Valley. Lives in a 4 bedroom house (a normal sized yard) with her brother 10 year old Kohaku, mom Kaname and cat Kiara in Sprinfield heights (neighborhood) in Gilbert Township.

Kagome Higursahi-16 year old Junior at Seneca who attends vo-tech in the mroning and Seneca in the afternoon. lives on a 1 acre farm in a 4 bedroom bi-level with her brother 10 year old Souta and mom Akane on a backroad in Gilbert Township

Inuyasha Takhashi-15 year old Sophmore at Butler senior high but attends 1st session vo-tech with Kagome and Miroku. Lives with his 17 year old brother Sesshomaru and grandmother Kaede in Butler township

Miroku Houshi-15 year old Sophmore at Butler Senior high but attends 1st session vo-tech with kagome and Inuyasha. Lives in Renfrew with his guardian Mushin

Angel Sawyer-Graphic arts teacher. lives in Windsor Estates a rivrside community on the river with his two kids 8 year old Ryland and 11 year old Hannah and wife Cordelia.

Faith Walker-A teacher at Seneca. Lives with sher 3 year old son Cody in Thatcher county.

Willow Roseberg-Has red hair (only one) works in the Seneca Valley School District. Lives in a onebedroom apartment with her grilfriend in Coatesville (Thatcher county)

Cordelia Sawyer-Cosmetelogy teacher at butler vo-tech. Lives in Windosr estates a rivrside community on the river with hCoatesville

er two kids 8 year old Ryland and 11 year old Hannah and husband Angel.

Winnifred (Fred) Henry-long term sub at Seneca. Engaged to Allen Francis Doyle.

Warning: Characters are not like in the show (excpet for Willows last name I am using htat from the shows). If you have a problem with that then dont read. May add more characters as story progresses.

Dont forget to R&R


	2. First day

I do not own Inuyasha or Angel or the two charcters from Buffy. I own all other students in this story.

. o00o.

Chapter 1

Its six-twenty am and Kagome has just gotten up for the first day of school. After putting on a brown shirt with a glitter butterfly and a pair of jeans with a butterfly on the side Kagome heads downstairs and eats a bowl of cereal. After Kagome is done with the bowl she heads back upstairs grabs her bookbag and as soon as she leaves her room her mom comes out with a camera and heads outside with her and has Kagome stand in front of the school and takes a icture of her then tells her to have a good day and dont foprget to ask about her yearbook that was orderd (they couldnt pick it up because they were away the day it was distributed). Kagome says okay then heads towards the end of the driveway and Anzu goes back in and watches TV till its time for Souta to get up. When the bus comes Kagome gets on adn after one more stop at a neighborohood a couple miles down the street the bus heads towards Seneca Valley High School. When the bus gets to the school Kagome gets off and waits for the vo-tech bus to come in fron of the senior high. When they come everybody gets on the buses (Kagome in seat five) they head towards Butler County Vo-tech. When it gets there Kagome gets off and heads towards the graphic arts room. When she gets there she sits in ten on the left side of the room closest to the door. When the bell rings the teacher introduces himself as Angel Sawyer but to just call him Mr. Sawyer then explains a little about himself. After that he starts roll call.

_Andrew Aaronson "here"_

_Brianna Abane "here_

_Victoria Babcock "here"_

_Louis Backman "here"_

_Nathan Badeau "here"_

_Randy Bain "here"_

_Tara Bancho "here"_

_Matthew Barnes "here"_

_Felicia Beauchamp "here"_

_Harry Cade "here"_

_Torrance Caldwell "here"_

_Patrick Cann "here"_

_Kayden Cass "here"_

_Jake Chedsey "here"_

_Blake Clavering "here"_

_Vincent Fairbairn "here"_

_Casey Fegus "here"_

_Kagome Higurashi "here"_

_Miroku Houshi "here"_

_Zenon Lander "here"_

_Lawrence Mabel "here"_

_Inuyasha Tashio "here"_

_Darryl Wadsworth "here" _

After roll call Mr. Sawyer is done with the roll call he hands out the rules booklet and reads the rules. After that he hands out a photo releas paper, emergency contatct paper, Internet usage formand a couple other forms. After explaining the papers he explains what they would be doing tommoorw and the five minute warning bell rings. As soon as the five-minute bell rings everyone gets up and waits at the door. When the second bell rings everyone leaves and Kagome goes and gets on the second Seneca Valley bus and as soon a everyone board the busses they leave and hed towards the high school.

.o00o.

When they get back to the school everyone unloads the busses and heads towards the cafteria. After everyone checks in Mr. Polkholder passes out locker assignments and planners (a picture of blue jeans and says 2007-2009 at the bottom) he hands out the first day papers and that's when the bell rings. After leaving homroom Kagome heads to fifth period Health. As soon as the bell rings the teacher introduces herself and does roll call Mrs. Keese and then hands out the rules of the classroom and reads them. After she is done reading them she hands out the books and has them look through them for a couple of seconds. After that Mrs. Keese tells the class that they have homework to be completed by Friday and it was to find out their weight and height for a fun little activity that the class was doing on Tuesday after they return from the long weekend. Everyone says okay writes the assignment down in their books and that's when the bell rings to go to third. After putting her planner away Kagome heads to her next period and the same thng contiue s to happen the rest of the day. (Kagome has the last lunch)

. o00o.

Its now the end of the day and after going to her locker and putting her books away in her locker she heads to her bus and sits in seat when. When everyones on the bus it's the second one to leaves the school parking lot (her bus is in front of the school). By the time Kagome finally gets home at three-ten. As soon as she gets in the door Anzu asks how her day went , about the yearbook and if she has any homework and Kagome answers "my day went good, I didn't get a chance to ask about the yearbook, but they said they would distribute the rest of the yearbooks either tommorrow or Thursday and yes I have to find out my weight and height and I have papers for you to sign." Anzu syas "okay" and Kagome hands her the papers then goes up to her room and turns on Disney Channel and watches The Wizards of Waverly Place. After Wizards of Waverly place is over Kagome turns to Court Tv and watches it and is still watching it when Souta comes home. At seven Kagome turns back to Disney channel and watches a little bit of Hannah Montanna before Anzu calls bothe her and Souta down for dinner. As soon as they get to the table Anzu gives them their food and after sitting down Anzu asks about their hoemwork assignments. Kagome was the first one to answer with her was to find out her body weight and health and it was for a little activity Mrs. Keese is having them do on Tuesday, but it was due on Friday. Anzu says okay then Souta chimes in and answerd that he had to read the first chapter of The night swimmers (had to read it in sixth but in this story its being read by a fifth grader). Anzu then asks Souta if he read the chapter yet and Souta answers "yes a little bit ill finish it after dinner." Anzu syas okay then gives Kagome her weight and weight and as soon as dinner is over Kagome goes and writes it down on a small piece of paper the takes her bath and brushes her teeth then watches tv till ekeven thrity when Hannah Montana comes on then goes to bed.

.o00o.

A.N: Yearbooks are distributed befor the first day of school but for those who missed that yearbook distribution they get theirs during seventh period on the second or thrid day of school. This is the last school year they are distribtuing yearbooks at the beginning of the school year. Starting in the two thousand seven-two-thousand eight school year they will distribute them at the end of the year and all events that don't get in the yearbook will be put in a spring supplement which is sent to Students in July.

School starts at eight (Vo-tech) ends at two-thirty pm (homeschool-Seneca).

A.N:Since no ones reviewing this story is going to be discontiuned. If you have a problem with that please P.M me. (I know its not the best.

Dont forget to R & R


End file.
